Suteki Da Ne
by Helxine
Summary: Yuna and Tidus and their touching scene in Maclania Woods


Suteki Da Ne  
  
By: Helxine  
  
In the near darkness, the young guardian hesitantly approached the summoner as feelings of dread and hopelessness battered the walls of his heart. He stopped in his tracks the guardian watched his summoner with sadness and melancholy in his cobalt eyes as he let unknown feelings swirled inside of him , creating a whirlwind of confusion.   
  
(He would never let her go...)  
  
The daughter of high summoner Braska, now a traitor to what she had feverishly been devoted to, in bringing the Calm, stood half immersed in the gentle water, eyes turned towards the bright stars, perhaps praying to an unknown deity for guidance.   
  
He finally waded into the water to the summoner, gathering his courage and the heavy words in his heart that felt like lead.  
  
'They told me. Everything,' the guardian's voice barely concealed the flame of anguish that burned bright in his mind.  
  
Macalania lake shimmered in all its translucent, crystalline beauty, shedding all its light on the summoner who turned to face him, an expression of surprise on her face.  
  
'Everything?'her voice was unreadable as those beautiful mismatched jade, sapphire eyes looked at him.  
  
'Everything,'he said almost weakly seeing something flicker in her eyes.  
  
She shivered from the impenetrable cold that emanated from the freezing water and the cold that ranged and threatened to break her fragile composure.  
  
'So you know then,'she said blankly.  
  
'I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, you know about "let's go to Zanarkand" and "let's go beat Sin," he paused, 'I didn't know what would happen to you Yuna.' Finding her unresponsive, he continued, not wanting to be the cause of the silence that would soon follow.  
  
'Forget being a summoner, forget all that.' Tidus said, determination washing into his voice and pushing away all the doubt and bleakness of the situation . He was her guardian and he had to be strong....for both of them.  
  
'Maybe I will,' she answered softly as a feeling of hope and elation began to fill the guardian's heart.  
  
But deep within the confines of her heart the summoner knew differently. She and her guardians had undergone so many difficulties and turmoil in her pilgrimage.  
  
She remembered Bevelle vividly, and the Cloister Of Trials, when all her beliefs and dreams of fulfilling her role as a summoner, to gather all the aeons and sacrifice herself for the Calm with confidence. Now, all these were shattered when they had left Bevelle as traitors.   
  
She remembered the numb, blanking pain she felt when she thought she had lost her guardians, the people she cherished, the ones she looked up for strength knowing that they would give their life for her if needed be.  
  
Yevon.the accursed religion of Spira that preached false teachings and beliefs into the hearts of the people. Yevon and its maesters corrupted Spira truly living it up to Spira's meaning, an everlasting spiral of suffering.  
  
As the young summoner replayed the recent events in her mind, she finally woke from the paralyzing slumber of helplessness.  
  
Her guardian told her, reassured her that the others would stand by her decision no matter what it was. Yet it felt...wrong to abandon what she had already started, coming from a perilous long journey to achieve her goals. Yet defiling Yevon and being called traitor to Spira hindered her, creating self- doubt, fear and reluctance. But it would be much easier if she quit now...  
  
'What would if I quit my pilgrimage?' she voiced her thoughts out loud.   
  
'We can go to Zanarkand, not the one in Spira, the one where I'm from...' He began to describe his Zanarkand, it sounded beautiful especially when he described the city on fire during sunrise.  
  
It was so tempting but she would stand by her decision. Tears gathered in her eyes as raindrops coursed down her sculpted, ivory cheekbones...it stood for all the doubt and anguish that was buried deep inside.   
  
The summoner's soft, muffled sobs drew the guardian to her, it pained him to see her cry.   
  
Tidus placed a bronze arm on her shoulder and their gazes met. His unspoken words reached her, that he was proud of her for staying strong even when there seemed no hope.   
  
That he loved her. He finally understood the unfamiliar jarring emotions he felt when she smiled, the world starts to melt, the constant urge to protect her and the light in her eyes as she laughed...he understood that it was love.  
  
Time ceased to exist as his arms encircled her shivering body, bring so much warmth to her coldness, shedding light in her darkness. His lips met hers as a passionate rush of warmth and desire coursed through the both of them. Soft, soothing music began to play in the background as they fall in the silver lake reflected by the moonlight. He vowed never to let her go, he would never allow her to die.  
  
They travel, entwined in each others arms deeper into the soft caressing waves of the lake. While they travel time waves an unsung epiphany as all their doubts and hopelessness vanished into the darkness that threatened to swallow them only moments ago. His hand travels to the smoothness of her skin to join hand in hand as their lips parted. A warm smile found its way on Tidus' lips as he rekindled the flame of hope and determination in the summoner.  
  
In that moment, everything stands frozen in place to give way for this perfect moment. It would be the last time summoner and guardian could hold each other this way as after all not all stories end with happy endings. But for now, in that perfect moment to be cherished, all the chaos in the world ceased to exist.  
  
~*~  
  
Peace settles over two youthful lovers as they sit side by side, watching the fading stars in the near impeding darkness. She was no longer afraid of the future because no matter what he would always be with her.  
  
'Stay with me, til the end,'she says, finding his smile as he turned to her.  
  
'No not til the end, forever.' 


End file.
